Venjix Ziggy
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy shows up after having been missing for two weeks.


I don't own RPM. Hope you enjoy.

"Ziggy?! We were worried sick!" Summer ran toward the green ranger.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott asked.

Ziggy looked up at the rangers, "the last thing I remember is riding with Dillon to fight an attack bot."

"That was 2 weeks ago, man," Flynn informed.

"I don't know," Ziggy looked around confused.

"Stop grilling him, he needs to be checked for injuries," Dillon scanned him worriedly.

"I feel fine," Ziggy argued, "I'm just tired."

"Don't care. Go see Dr. K," Dillon ordered.

An hour later the rangers ran to the lab when they heard Dr. K shout, "Ziggy!" She never said his name so they knew something must be wrong.

"Where is he?" Dillon rushed in to find Dr. K alone.

She rushed to her computer and tried to track his signal. "He teleported and it seems his signal went dead again. But I finally found the reason why I couldn't track his bio signs."

The rangers watched her typing furiously, "I just don't understand his plan."

"Ziggy's?" Summer wondered.

"Venjix," she kept typing.

"Was Venjix the one who kidnapped him?" Dillon growled.

Dr. K finally looked up and nodded, "He seems to have a heavy amount of Venjix technology in his body. I wanted to do more testing but I think the situation upset him so he just up and left."

"I don't blame him for not wanting more testing," Dillon sympathized.

"It doesn't matter; we need to find him. We already have one Venjix bot, we can deal with another," Scott decided.

"I wonder where he would have gone?" Flynn asked.

Dillon thought for a moment, "if it was me, I'd have tried to take on Venjix myself."

"He's not you though," Summer argued.

"No, but I know what he's going through. If he _did_ go to Venjix, he walked himself right back into a trap."

The team scattered the city searching for Ziggy. Eventually, they received a call from Dr. K, "Ranger Green's signal has appeared."

"Hello, Rangers," Tenaya greeted. A morphed Ziggy was leaning on the railing next to her.

"What have you done with him?" Scott yelled.

"We merely tweaked him a bit. He's with us now."

"We can't fight him!" Summer insisted.

"We have to, Summer. If he is being controlled by Venjix we have to take him down," Scott ordered.

"Dr. K might be able to reprogram him if we can capture him," Flynn suggested.

"Go after Tenaya. Leave him to me," Dillon requested.

"You have 10 minutes," Scott agreed.

Even under Venjix control, Ziggy used many of his same moves. Dillon knew how to block and counter them from how often they sparred. Quickly he had Ziggy unmorphed and pinned on the ground.

"Don't think you've won Rangers. The fun is just beginning," Tenaya said leaving the battlefield.

Ziggy was tied down to a lab table while Dr. K performed tests on him. He was given a sedative so he'd quit straining against the ties. Ziggy awoke to hear Dr. K's typing. He looked around the best he could until his eyes rested on the black ranger.

"Dillon?"

"Hey, Ziggy. Is it really you in there?"

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No, I took you down before you could."

"Thanks," he sighed, "Everything feels hazy."

"That might be the sedative. It could also be Venjix messing with your head."

"Thanks, Dillon. That's so comforting," he joked sarcastically.

"Well at least I know you're the real Ziggy. I don't think Venjix would have a sense of humor."

"You never know. He apparently thought I'd be a good weapon," Ziggy chuckled.

"Can you two please shut up? I'm trying to work here," Dr. K scolded

"Come on doc, I'm tied to a table, I can't do much other than talk."

"I will duct tape your mouth shut or give you another sedative."

Ziggy rolled his eyes and tried to relax back onto the table.

"Dillon?" Ziggy whispered to not bother K.

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll take me out if you have to. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Dillon sighed, "Only if you promise the same if Venjix takes me over."

Ziggy nodded and stared at the ceiling. He soon started dozing off. He awoke with a start, "There's a bomb. I'm a distraction. He's going to bomb the dome."

"What?" Dr. K turned around.

"I don't know. I just remembered them talking about bombing the dome."

"We don't know if your memories are real or implanted to trick us," she argued.

"We can't just ignore it though," Dillon argued back.

"We'll send the others to check on it," Dr. K decided.

Three hours later, Scott, Flynn, and Summer came back having found and disabled a bomb. Dr. K did a thorough scan of Ziggy, but comparing him to Dillon, found nothing odd so she let him go.

"Let's go for a ride," Dillon suggested.

Once on the road, Ziggy voiced, "I don't understand why they would put that much work into a distraction."

"They want to take over everyone they can get their hands on. Even if you were a distraction now, you're now one of who knows how many venjix cyborgs. We just have to hope we can take Venjix down before we get controlled again."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, we're in this together and we don't need two brooding rangers, so cheer up."

"Becoming a ranger is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I know we put our lives on the line all the time, but this takes things to a whole other level."

"Preaching to the choir, Ziggy. We'll get through this alright? I will do whatever I can to protect both of us from Venjix."

Ziggy nodded but stayed silent.

"Come on, I'm sure you are hungry after all of Dr. K's testing. Ice cream?"

Ziggy perked up a bit at the mention of his favorite dessert. He joked, "Only if you are paying."

Dillon rolled his eyes but was glad to see Ziggy coming back to his normal self.


End file.
